Suicidal
by MFP
Summary: Gerome fights enemy reinforcements by himself and Lucina accompanies him.


Gerome is the only flying unit who separates from Chrom's small army when sudden news of enemy reinforcements arrived from the east. He studies the enemy reinforcements again and he's right that he can easily defeat all of them. Just a while ago, he has to convince the tactician to stick with the original plan and let him deal with the enemy reinforcements. Many protested, especially his parents, of his suicidal plan. Chrom, Robin and his parents finally relented to Gerome's plan when someone stepped in.

"Minerva and I could've deal with the enemy reinforcements." said Gerome. "You don't have to come with me. The army needs you-"

Riding behind him, Lucina interrupts. "Oh, Gerome. The army has Father and Mother to lead them. I'm glad you never turned down my offer to come with you."

"You were mule-headed to come with me and your parents can't do anything."

"Just like how you insist on dealing with the enemy reinforcements by yourself and your parents can't do anything about it."

"Hmph. Touché."

"I know you're strong but I will not allow you to fight all by yourself. You are my stalwart companion and someone dear to me, always nearby to protect me like the time you saved me from Grima. This time, I'm here and protect you as best I could, Gerome."

"... I never needed someone to protect me but I thank you, Lucina." secretly, Gerome's glad that Lucina have faith in his strength and cares for him. Enough to make his heart skip faster.

"Looks like the enemy makes their move." said Lucina as she looks at the enemy main force charging at Chrom's army.

"So are the reinforcements." said Gerome. He readies himself, his throwing ax already in his hand. "Are you ready, Lucina?"

"I'm ready as you are, Gerome." said Lucina as she takes a javelin from a javelin stack near the wyvern's flank while her other hand is wrapped around Gerome's waist.

"Good. Hold tight. Minerva, to the sky!" Gerome said. Minerva screeches and starts flying upward. When they're above the clouds, Gerome shouts out another command that Minerva obeys. Folding her wings to her flanks, Minerva then dives nose first towards the enemy reinforcements.

Hundred feet. Ninety feet. Eighty, seventy, sixty... Minerva continues to dive and is nearing the enemy reinforcement's attack range. And the enemies started their initial attack and Gerome has anticipated it...

Like time is stopped, Gerome clearly sees a volley of arrows coming straight and from the left just thirty meters away from Minerva. Using his knees and the reins, Gerome commands Minerva to go right. Minerva obeys and easily dodges the arrows without breaking stride. Another volley of arrows are coming straight at them. Just like before, Gerome sees the attack and commands Minerva to turn left to dodge.

Arrows are continued to let loose but failed to hit a big, flying target, a phenomenon that the enemy archers can't believe is happening before their eyes. How could fifty archer class, mostly consisting of snipers and bowmen armed with silver and killer bows, fail to hit a single wyvern?

Gerome shouts out another command and Minerva spreads her wings to stop her descent. Gerome's command helped Minerva to stay afloat and above the arrows directed at her. When the arrows start falling back to earth, Gerome commands Minerva to fly towards the enemy reinforcements.

Minerva continues to fly down and successfully dodge arrows at the same time. When Minerva is fifteen feet, Gerome and Lucina start attacking. While attacking, Gerome never forgets to watch out for arrows. Before an arrow is released, Gerome gives Minerva a command before the arrow could hit her.

"That's the last one." said Lucina after Gerome's ax slits a sniper's throat and returns to its owner.

"Yes. We're done here." said Gerome and looks at the main force. "We better join the others."

While Minerva flies to return to the army, Lucina speaks to Gerome. "Gerome, I wonder how you did it."

"Did what?"

"How you could avoid arrows easily. Flying units are vulnerable to arrows but you evaded those arrows easily. It's... Amazing."

"... My father taught me how an arrow behaves. Therefore, it's easy for me to predict when and where the arrow will fly." Gerome answers.


End file.
